The Mayo SPORE in Brain Cancer comprises four investigator-initiated and led research projects, and four core resources constructed around a theme of malignant gliomas of adults. The Administrative Core provides a common management structure for the SPORE. This Core contributes to the overall efficiency of the SPORE and at the same time allows for economy of scale in its administrative and fiscal management. This in turn, frees investigators to concentrate on the science of the SPORE. The Administrative Core will support SPORE activities by providing: (1) Leadership, organizational support, and financial management for SPORE Investigators; (2) Coordination of monthly scientific meetings of SPORE investigators, and the ongoing scientific review of SPORE research projects and cores; (3) Information transfer to the scientific community via professional and public means; (4) Provision of common services for projects and cores such as administrative processing of reviews and funding statements, financial administration of grant funds, processing of IRB protocols and assurance of compliance with all NIH and Institutional grant regulations; (5) Coordination of the Internal and External Advisory Boards; (6) Oversight and management of the Developmental Research portfolio (Career Development Award; Developmental Research Award) of the SPORE; and, (7) Enhancement of communication between SPORE Investigators. The Administrative Core will foster Intra-SPORE, inter-SPORE, and intra-institutional collaborations; and, act as liaison with leadership of the other Brain SPOREs and the NCI SPORE Program.